the_island_castaway_3_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Scene 5
Point of view of John: John wanders through the Southwestern Forest, wishing he had the time to study unusual features he comes across, like large stones set in the ground with cryptic symbols etched into them. Eventually he hears something in response to his calls. He goes over toward where the sound came from, and is startled at the sight. A native boy in an orange loincloth is lying on his back stretched out on the ground. His hands and feet are spread several centimeters wider than shoulder width, and it appears that his wrists and ankles are enclosed by tree roots. Otanve: Nine years old. Wants to be a craftsman. Likes to analyze all the materials that can be found on the island and put things together. Quest 14: Free Otanve from the tree roots. John blinks, but this is not his imagination. More than anything else it looks like this boy is being stretched out tight on a rack, but how could the tree roots get around his wrists and ankles like that? Then John remembers that stranger things happened on the other island, and he composes himself. "Uh, hello there." Otanve is disappointed that he doesn't recognize the voice. With an effort, he turns his head and sees a stranger. "Who are you?" "My name is John. I'm a scientist. I was on a ship that wrecked near here. My group met Keruka, and she told us we need to find all the missing children. You must be one of them." The stranger sounds nice, but Otanve doesn't have a choice. He tells his story. “Hello John, my name is Otanve. I was studying the different kinds of trees on this island yesterday when suddenly these tree roots wrapped around my feet. Then they pulled me and made me fall on my back , and two more roots grabbed my hands and pulled them over my head. I fought hard, but the roots kept pulling my hands until I was completely stretched out. I haven’t been able to move my arms or legs since; just wiggle my fingers and toes a little, and turn my head.” "That's ... I don't know what to say. You've been like that a whole day? Let's get you out of here." John grabs one of the roots, but can’t break it with his bare hands. “You need to get an axe. Keruka will give you one, but you'll probably have to do something first." "I hate to leave you alone like this. Are you sure you'll be all right?" "If the island wanted something else to happen to me in the last twenty-four hours it would have done so by now. It rained last night, and I was able to drink some water, but I am starving. Could you please get me some fruit? There are lots of fruit trees around here, and I like oranges best." Quest 15: Find four oranges, two bananas, and three blueberries for Otanve. John looks around, and finds the fruit without much trouble. He returns and feeds the prone boy, having to hold the fruit over Otanve's mouth. Quest 15 complete! "Thank you so much, John, I feel a lot better now. Now please go get the axe, I'll be fine until you get back." John regrets having to leave Otanve in such a helpless position, but realizes he has no choice. He speaks a bit absentmindedly and says, "Okay, don't move and I'll be back as soon as I can." Otanve laughs, much to John's surprise. "What's so funny?" asks the perplexed John. "You told me not to move. I promise not to." John realizes his gaffe. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I meant, stay where you are." Otanve giggles again. "Oh no," John stammers. "I mean ... " "It's okay, you can go." John is encouraged to see Otanve smile despite his position of immobility. John clears his mind and then retraces his steps and makes it back to the village where he finds Keruka. He doesn't speak the most clearly. "Keruka, I found Otanve! He's ... tied down by tree roots. All stretched out, sort of spread-eagled, but straighter. We need an axe to chop the roots." By now Keruka is not surprised at the strange way the island has been trapping the children. She looks at John, and thinks he might not be stable enough to wield an axe. "Calm down. What do you mean, 'tied down by tree roots'?" "They grew around his wrists and ankles, and stretched him out. I don't know how that's possible." Keruka gets a clear enough picture. "The spirits on this island are capable of almost anything, and they are displeased. Now before I give you an axe, you must prove you can use it safely." "I can use an axe. I want to get back as fast as possible. The poor boy has been tied up for over a whole day." "How was Otanve when you left him?" Keruka's gaze compels John to tell the truth. "He was in pretty good spirits after I got him some fruit. He even laughed when I said something silly, like asking him not to move until I got back." "Then another hour or two won't hurt him. The only thing that might is if you mishandle the axe. Now chop down three dead trees in the forest, and bring me fifteen pieces of lumber. We will need the wood to make shelters." Quest 16: Get fifteen pieces of lumber. Keruka goes to the tool shed and gives John an axe. John goes to the forest to the west and thinks. ''"Maybe Tom should be doing this. No! That other tribe made me a member. I can do this." '' John finds a dead tree and swings the axe cautiously at first. It takes him a few minutes to get into a rhythm, and then twenty minutes to chop down the tree. It takes a few more minutes to find two more dead trees, and another twenty minutes each to chop those down. Each tree produces five good pieces of lumber. John collects them all and goes back to the village. Quest 16 complete! Near the edge of the Southwestern Forest a butterfly lands on one of the pieces of wood. You found a Blueflap! John finds Keruka, who places the Blueflap in the box for rarities, and inspects the logs. "You have done better than I expected, John. You may use the axe any time. You have acquired the use of the Axe! Keruka continues, "Now go get Otanve and return here. And if you find any more rarities, please bring them here." John goes back into the forest, and calls out, "Otanve, are you there?" when he gets close. "Over here." John finds the native boy all stretched out just like he had left him. "Sorry I took so long. Keruka made me prove I could use this axe." "You don't have to apologize. Keruka makes a lot of sense. It's worth lying here two hours to make sure you'll do this right." John carefully chops at the root encircling Otanve's right hand. In a few minutes John has cut through the root, and Otanve can bend and shake his arm although there is still a ring of wood around his wrist. A few minutes later John has freed Otanve's left hand, and the boy now sits up and shakes and rolls his shoulders. John repeats the procedure with the roots trapping Otanve's feet, and the boy is finally free. Quest 14 complete! You have won the Silver Search and Rescue Trophy for rescuing three children! A silver trophy of a native child standing erect and proud appears briefly. "Thank you, John. Can we get these rings of wood off my wrists and ankles?" "I think so." John carefully chops at the wooden bracelets and anklets until they are cut far enough through that he and Otanve can break them apart. "Great! Thanks again, John, now let's get back to the village." They start back, when John notices an interesting bug off the trail, and goes after it. "Watch out, John, Bukela has a trap there!" John is too occupied with the bug to stop in time. He steps on a broken branch which triggers a rope trap that closes up around his foot and yanks him off the ground. His head hits a tree, knocking him out, and Otanve can't wake him. Sequence Next Scene Previous Scene Category:Scenes Category:Chapter 1